


CONTINUUM TURBULENCE

by zqschen



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zqschen/pseuds/zqschen
Summary: 关于少女前线的世界观：未来因为各种原因地球被污染，人口锐减，为了争夺仅剩的适合生存的土地爆发了第三次世界大战，停战之后各个国家的力量已经不足以维持自己区域稳定和安全， 所以不得不借助安全承包商（PMC）的力量。与此同时人形技术也得到了迅速发展，他们是外表与人类极为相似，同时智能极高的机器人，可以从事日常服务或者简单的作战辅助，日后随着技术发展，已经可以作为战斗主力使用，依靠制造时对人形进行权限锁死操作，虽然它们拥有极高的人工智能，也可以模拟部分人类的情感，但对人类的命令始终无条件服从。而由于人口减少，人形技术成熟，战术人形成为了一部分安全承包商的主要战斗力量。*本文为战术人形高嘉朗x安全承包商指挥官刘也





	CONTINUUM TURBULENCE

**Author's Note:**

> 关于少女前线的世界观：未来因为各种原因地球被污染，人口锐减，为了争夺仅剩的适合生存的土地爆发了第三次世界大战，停战之后各个国家的力量已经不足以维持自己区域稳定和安全， 所以不得不借助安全承包商（PMC）的力量。与此同时人形技术也得到了迅速发展，他们是外表与人类极为相似，同时智能极高的机器人，可以从事日常服务或者简单的作战辅助，日后随着技术发展，已经可以作为战斗主力使用，依靠制造时对人形进行权限锁死操作，虽然它们拥有极高的人工智能，也可以模拟部分人类的情感，但对人类的命令始终无条件服从。而由于人口减少，人形技术成熟，战术人形成为了一部分安全承包商的主要战斗力量。*  
本文为战术人形高嘉朗x安全承包商指挥官刘也

前几天，刘也因为人手不足向总部发去了一批新的人形订单。今天一早，刘也总算是收到了通知，订单上的人形不足，但作为补偿总部派给他了一位据说是最新研发出来的还处于最后实战调试阶段的全新型号人形，战斗力绝对有保障。  
刘也能怎么办，只能选择相信总部的说法啊。  
在得知新人形送达后，刘也按照惯例需要去给新人形办入职手续，不得不说这全新型号的人形确实与众不同，放在一大堆人形里刘也一眼就注意到了他，对没错是他，这次的人形的性别竟然被设定成了男性，……呃，刘也觉得应该是男性。  
不怪刘也对新人形的性别有怀疑，到目前为止IOP[1]所有型号的战术人形在性别设定上均为女性，无一例外。[2]  
虽然IOP那群人一向喜欢把自己的性癖加诸于人形之上，但是刘也觉得他们大约还没变态到这种地步，搞出这么一个怎么看怎么都散发着男性荷尔蒙的女性人形出来。可是另一方面，刘也又觉得那群人深不可测的程度不能小瞧，万一他们最近集体受了什么刺激发疯了呢。  
抱着大胆假设小心求证的态度，刘也看着主动走上前来跟他打招呼的人形，在双方简短的自我介绍之后，他问了他们之间第一个问题：“你是男性吧？”  
然后刘也就看到这个代号为高嘉朗的人形的表情僵硬了一下，说：“我看起来很像是女性吗？”  
刘也摇头，正是因为不像他才这么问啊。  
高嘉朗看起来颇为苦恼：“我也觉得我不像啊，可是在来的路上其他人形也都问了我这个问题。”  
虽然已经确定了高嘉朗男性的身份，但他愈发坚信了IOP的人一定是受了什么刺激，才研发出了这款人形的。  
往基地内部走的一路上，刘也都忍不住打量着高嘉朗，打量着打量着视线就不自觉地移向了高嘉朗的下半身。刘也发誓他真的只是一时好奇心作祟，当时绝对没有在想什么不健康的东西。但不得不说，虽然他穿着一条非常宽松的裤子，但是行走之间凸显出来的轮廓看起来还是十分明显的。而且高嘉朗看起来还肌肉结实强壮有力，长相也是刘也喜欢的类型。  
刘也觉得自己一定是太久没有性生活了，看到个第一次见面的人形都胡思乱想。他负责的战区正是最前线，平民基本都已经撤退，留下的人类一只手都数的过来，就算把人形也一起算上，所有男性加起来依然只有他一个人。  
大约是刘也的目光过于直白，高嘉朗很快就注意到了他的视线。虽然他确实只是一个刚刚出厂的人形，但是这不代表他什么事也不知道，要相信IOP庞大数据库和高效先进的情感模块。  
“咳，”高嘉朗假咳了一下，“指挥官，我们是在公众场合。”  
“难道私密场合就没有问题了吗？”话说出口刘也就觉得自己怕不是喝了塌缩液[3]，要不他为什么会跟一个刚认识的人形调情。  
“你是我的指挥官，我的程序就是让我遵循你的命令。”这回答模棱两可间又充满着暗示。  
所以在办理完入职手续之后，两个人一起进了指挥官宿舍就不奇怪了。  
格里芬的指挥官制服裹得很严实，全脱下来也颇费功夫。刘也低头去解自己衣服的扣子，解了半天却也没太大进展，他看了一眼站在一旁的高嘉朗，高嘉朗就站在一边看着他。  
“你帮帮我啊。”刘也这一刻有了自己是在跟人形上床的实感，如果他不说，对方都没有下一步的动作。  
高嘉朗闻言接替了刘也的手，去解他胸前的衣扣，不带有体温的手指轻轻划过刘也的胸前，让他打了个寒颤。  
“好凉，你调一下体温。”刘也忍不住抱怨。  
“抱歉，平时我不太习惯保持人类的体温，这样会消耗能量。”  
很快，刘也就感觉到了紧贴着自己的身体有了热度，变得与普通人类再无二致。  
因为正是战时，即使是指挥官的宿舍布置也不豪华，不过只有一张单人床而已。刘也现今正赤裸地跪爬在自己的床上，没有他的命令，高嘉朗只是坐在床上注视着他。  
刘也觉得自己的脸大约红的能滴血，他现在分不清到底是要求一个人形给自己扩张还是当着人形的面给自己扩张更羞耻。犹豫了片刻，他还是决定自己来，沾着润滑剂的手指往自己身后探去。  
犹豫紧张的缘故，刘也尝试了两下，却也没能把手指挤进去。正当他要再一次尝试的时候，手腕却被高嘉朗握住。  
“你这样很容易弄伤自己。”高嘉朗在他耳边说，“我的程序就是保护你不能让你受到伤害。”  
高嘉朗的声音听起来很冷静，一点也没有情欲的味道，但是这反而让刘也更加兴奋。  
高嘉朗握着他的手，慢慢就着润滑剂的作用，一点点进入。自己裹着自己手指的感觉有点奇怪，尤其是进入的节奏还不是被自己把控。即使高嘉朗控制着力气，但是他的力量依然是刘也不能比拟的。  
刘也的大腿因为细密的快感而发着抖，他能感觉到自己身后的液体正顺着腿根往下淌。可是高嘉朗还是不紧不慢，攥住他的手，不停刺激着他的敏感点。刘也觉得自己都要湿透了，可是高嘉朗却依然只碰过他的手。  
“你快进来。”刘也难耐地扭动着腰。  
“我不能做出任何伤害你的举动，你现在还不够放松。”  
刘也发出一声有点绝望的呻吟，快感过多的堆积，让欢愉都成了变相的折磨。他最开始可没想到事情的发展是这样的，他带着哭腔求一个人形进入他，但是对方还拒绝了。  
不过大约是他的话起到了作用，他感觉到高嘉朗加快了点速度，并且把自己的手指也伸入了刘也的身体。  
自己和别人的手指一同被自己的肠道裹挟，高嘉朗的手比他大上不少，几乎是整个包住了他的手，让他连抽出的机会都没有。  
就在刘也觉得自己要撑不住的时候，高嘉朗终于是放开了他的手，搂住他的腰把他从床上带起来，面对面把他圈在怀里，进入了他。  
高嘉朗的阴茎又粗又长，他已经因为刚刚的扩张而足够放松，虽然并没有丝毫痛感，但依然被撑得满满当当。高嘉朗的速度不快，所以龟头擦过敏感点的感觉就更加鲜明了。在他进入到最深处时，刘也射了。  
等刘也适应了一会，高嘉朗问：“我可以动了吗？”  
刘也点点头，然后他就切身体会到了人形的身体素质到底有多么强悍。一开始他还能跟上高嘉朗的节奏，但是到了后来，他已经说不出什么完整的句子了，脑子里完全被快感装满，张口只能溢出一点呻吟，连让高嘉朗停下来都说不出口。  
刘也隐隐约约记得最后高嘉朗把他抱到浴室去洗了个澡，然后又把他抱回床上，自己还拉着人家不让他走，最终高嘉朗也留在了他这里。  
第二天早上醒来的时候，刘也发现自己整个蜷缩在高嘉朗的怀里，两个人之间完全肌肤相贴，对方的手臂环住他的腰。  
更让刘也觉得不好意思的是，高嘉朗非常专注地看着他，这让他产生了一个不好的预感：“你不会盯着我看了一晚上吧？”对于战术人形来说，他们也会睡觉，但是却不是必须活动。  
高嘉朗竟然点了点头。刘也想要转身避过高嘉朗的视线，结果刚一动突然觉得有点不太对。  
他早就说过，IOP的那群研究员都是变态，要不为什么人形明明都不需要在晚上睡觉但是却有晨勃这种设定！

**Author's Note:**

> [1]IOP：全称重要行动原型机械制造公司，一家生产制造人形的公司。  
[2]游戏中所有人形确实均为女性，毕竟游戏叫做少女前线（x  
[3]塌缩液：一种非常黑科技的玩意（在设定集的解释为：坍塌液是一种以紊乱运动方式行进的粒子波，高速穿透物质后呈量子隐态，穿透过程辐射频率高，组成成分不同，可观测到的仅有底夸克与光子），并且具有类似于核辐射一样的污染性，简而言之就是喝掉之后会疯掉变成战斗力超强的僵尸。*
> 
> *世界观和简介中部分描述来源于少女前线的设定集和萌娘百科


End file.
